


Planning for love

by hannieofnxy



Series: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dancing, Getting Together, M/M, Natsu and oikawa help kagehina stop being dense, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannieofnxy/pseuds/hannieofnxy
Summary: Her big brother was so obvious. Natsu wasn’t sure whether Shouyou was trying to hide his infatuation for Seijoh`s youngest prince, but if he was, it definitely wasn’t going well.So she made a plan.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899514
Kudos: 48
Collections: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020





	Planning for love

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu Girls Week Day 3: Royalty AU

Her big brother was so obvious. Natsu wasn’t sure whether Shouyou was trying to hide his infatuation for Seijoh`s youngest prince, but if he was, it definitely wasn’t going well. Her nanny had told her not to meddle, had said something like “princesses don’t meddle, they do what they`re told”, but Natsu would rather her parents marry her off to some random prince than watch Shouyou pine any longer, and she made it clear years ago she had no intention of marrying a man (they were icky).  
So she made a plan. She asked her brother`s handmaid, Yachi, for help of course, Natsu was smart enough to know that she wouldn’t be able to create and carry out the plan all by herself. It took a lot of preparation, and plenty of hiding from her parents and brother, but eventually, after careful planning, they were ready to carry out the plan.  
The plan was to be carried out at a ball in honour of the Crown Prince of Seijoh`s engagement. Such a formal event meant the Royal Family of Karasuno would be invited, and Shouyou, being the Crown Prince of Karasuno, would be forced to go, even if he didn’t want to. Natsu, not being a direct heir to the throne, had more leeway about getting out of such events. Natsu also knew that Kageyama would be forced to go, despite his obvious dislike of formal events. This meant it was the perfect place for Natsu`s plan to take place.  
The hardest part would be getting Shouyou to admit his feelings to Kageyama. There was no worry about her brother not being able to produce an heir, Shouyou and Natsu themselves had been adopted when they were young, and it wasn’t like both Shouyou and Kageyama were heirs to their respective thrones. No, there was no obvious problem, just that Shouyou was so blatantly oblivious to the fact that Kageyama too had feelings for him. Apparently, from what Yachi said after she asked Shouyou, Kageyama hated Shouyou, and all they did was argue. After hearing that, Natsu knew this was going to be a lot harder than she originally thought.  
The only way she could think of to get Shouyou and Kageyama together would be to get Kageyama to confess to Hinata. But she had no real reason to talk to Kageyama, and by doing so it would draw suspicion to her and might make her plan harder to complete. No, she needed to find someone withing Seijoh, someone high up enough in the Royal family to be able to talk to Kageyama, maybe a servant? No, they wouldn’t be at the event, and she didn’t know how well the servants knew Kageyama. No, she needed a royal that she would have an excuse to talk to, someone that would be at the event, and someone that would know Kageyama well enough to talk to him about his feelings for Shouyou.  
She needed Oikawa Tooru, the Crown Prince of Seijoh.  
She had to change the plan slightly, and the time frame for the plan to be executed would be much shorter, but if Prince Oikawa was on board, and from what Natsu knew about him, he likely would be, it would all work out fine.  
The plan would completely rely on Yachi for the first half. She would be the one getting Shouyou ready for the event, and she had the job of trying to encourage Shouyou to express his feelings for Kageyama. She would have no idea how well it had gone until she spoke to Yachi after the event, so as they were waiting to enter the hall she kept glancing at Shouyou to see if he would show any hints of how the conversation with Yachi had gone, but he just seemed like his normal self.  
The event seemed to move quickly, they always did for Natsu. She made sure that time didn’t get away from her though, she only had until midnight to make sure the plan worked. So, at the earliest opportunity that wouldn’t look suspicious, she approached Oikawa and his fiancée, Iwaizumi, who were standing near the large buffet table.  
“Prince Oikawa, General Iwaizumi, I congratulate you on your engagement. I wish you a long, happy, and prosperous marriage.” She bows as she speaks, choosing to use Seijoh formalities instead of Karasuno`s.  
“Ah, Princess Natsu-chan! Thank you, thank you. Anyway, how`s your family?” Oikawa smiled brightly from where he was partially leaning on Iwaizumi, who also smiled softly at Natsu.  
“We`re doing just fine, I`m sure my parents will be coming to congratulate you as well tonight. Actually, I wanted to ask for a…a favour, of sorts, to do with your brother and mine.”  
Oikawa gasped after hearing this, and after giving Iwaizumi a short kiss, took Natsu`s arm and began to walk to one of the few tables near the edges of the room. “Oh Natsu-chan, what exactly do you have in mind?”, Oikawa says as they sit in a slightly darkened part of the room, looking towards the couples dancing on the ballroom floor. As Natsu looked across the room, she could see Hinata talking excitedly with one of the Date Tech princes, and Kageyama was talking to Iwaizumi, who had moved to sit next to him just after Oikawa and Natsu had moved away from him.  
“Well, I`m not sure if you`ve noticed but, well, my brother has some feelings for yours, romantic feelings, and as much as he tries to hide it, its blatantly obvious. I`m also pretty sure Prince Kageyama has feelings for Shouyou, though I`m sure you would be more qualified to confirm this. If what I believe is true, then I think something should be done about it soon, because I don’t know how much longer I am going to be able to listen to Shouyou pine after Prince Kageyama. I have devised a plan to assist them, however, this plan does depend on your help.”  
Oikawa leaned back in his chair, grinning at Natsu. “My, my, Chibi-chan, you sure have thought about this a lot. Hmm, I do agree, your brother and Tobio-chan definitely do have something between them, and they`re both too dense to realise it. So, Natsu-chan, explain this plan to me.”  
Natsu grinned back at Oikawa, glad her plan was going well. “To put it simply, Prince Kageyama needs to ask Shouyou to dance. It might not seem like much, but to Karasuno citizens, asking someone to dance is the equivalent to confessing. Shouyou will already know that being asked to dance by a citizen of another nation does not mean the same thing, we are taught this at our first formal event. He will, however, still get shy, because it`s Prince Kageyama asking him to dance.”  
“Do you really think this will work? I still doubt either of them will confess with just one dance, despite the traditions of your nation.”  
“Well, this plan does entirely depend on Prince Kageyama confessing first. See, Shouyou would never confess first, because he thinks Prince Kageyama will blow up at him and make a big scene about how he would never love Shouyou. Instead, we need to make sure Prince Kageyama confesses first. To make this happen, we need you to talk to Prince Kageyama. Talk about Shouyou, make jokes about his crush on Shouyou, do anything you think will help to get him to confess. I will talk to Shouyou, and hopefully, we will be able to get them to make eye contact while we`re talking to them. This means they’re already thinking about their feelings when Prince Kageyama asks Shouyou to dance. So when they're dancing, Prince Kageyama confesses. It doesn't really matter how he does it, but I feel like if it doesn't happen tonight, it might never happen.”  
Oikawa looked thoughtful. “Hmm, you have definitely thought a lot about this... Okay, I'll do it. I'm just as tired as you are of Tobio-chan talking about Chibi-chan. When does the plan start?”  
“As soon as possible." Natsu was so glad Oikawa had agreed to help her. She had a very good feeling that this evening would go well.

And so the plan went on. Both Natsu and Oikawa had done well with the pre-dance stages of their mission, and now came the last stage. Oikawa thought he had done a good job about convincing Kageyama to confess, and now just came the time for Kageyama to take action. As Natsu and Oikawa both returned to their previous seats, they could see that both Hinata and Kageyama looked flushed, and they were both avoiding eye contact as Kageyama asked Hinata to dance with an outstretched hand. Oikawa and Natsu grinned at each other as they saw the couple on the ballroom floor murmur quietly to each other.  
But then, all of a sudden Hinata stopped dancing. He pulls himself out of Kageyama's grip, and runs swiftly towards the balcony doors concealed by curtains. Natsu felt her heart stop. It was all going wrong! They were supposed to kiss on the dance floor and everyone would cheer and be happy. Not this!  
Kageyama, who previously had been standing where Hinata had left him, moved to follow Hinata onto the balcony. Natsu wanted to follow, to find out what was going wrong with her plan, when her Father placed a hand on her shoulder and told her that it was time she returned to her room. She tried to argue, even tried to get Oikawa's help, but all he did was give her a shrug and a smile, the bastard. She sighed heavily, before walking back towards her room, devastated that her plan hadn't worked, as far as she knew.

As it turns out, she would find out the next morning that her plan undoubtedly had worked, as Shouyou came to breakfast with the brightest smile on his face coming from a door that looked suspiciously like it headed to Kageyama's room.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hannie here! I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Some helpful information, all the characters are aged up by 3 years. So Natsu is 12, kagehina are 18, etc.  
> Also this had literally no editing cause I'm meant to be asleep right now, so I'm going to try and edit this in the morning.
> 
> I have a hq/ani twt acc @hxnnieyama go follow me!


End file.
